The Double of the Month
Today is a day is a very special day for the ZPD, because today is the day to hang on the wall the photo of the duo of the month, of course that does not mean slack, but even so, everyone is very excited to know which will be the chosen one '' So Nick, who's going to be? '' Asks Judy excitedly. "I do not know, we'll probably be us, I mean .... Chief Bogo always sends us on more important missions then ..." Nick responds But the time to decide has not yet begun, the police are still in action, waiting for some emergency, and the decision of the pair had occurred in 1 hour. But as the bad guys are always on the loose, an emergency has just come in, because a van has just been located in Sahara Square, it has only the bad guys, and as the situation demands extreme speed, Chief Bogo chooses Nick and Judy for the case. '' You just saw carrots, I said '' says Nick '' Yeah, maybe we're in, but it's not good we're convinced, besides, we have two thugs to capture then .. focus '' Judy says '' That's it carrots, but we'd better speed up before they get away, they still have not left Sahara Square, we can still get them, '' Nick says. '' Okay '' Judy responds Then they accelerate the vehicle with an absurd speed, not to lose the just thug on the day they could be chosen as the duo of the month. Then they finally find the escape car, and apparently the bad guys also chase, they start screaming, asking to speed up the car, always saying "It's the police, it's the police." '' It looks like we got them Nick, '' Judy says. '' What happened to 'Do not be convinced'? '' Nick says ironically '' It was bad, '' Judy answers. '' Hmm, very good carrots, very good, now focus, let's get the bad guy, does this sound familiar? '' Nick says again ironically '' No one deserves it, '' Judy says smiling. So they decide to devise a strategy to stop the bandits "I know, let's get around it, and take a shortcut and work around, we'll stop in front of them," Nick says. '' Good plan '' Judy says So they do what Nick agreed on, and the plan works, the bad guys thought they'd cleaned them both, but what they did not know, that was the perfect pair. So they take the two thieves to the ZPD, at the exact moment most expected of the day, it's time. ''It's time? But so fast, '' Judy says. '' Yeah, time flies carrots, '' says Nick Then, Chief Bogo takes to the stage, to annul the duo of the month. "Well, today is a very important day, not only for the ZPD, but for all of Zootopia, the two who will be chosen today are the symbol for us, the chosen ones are ... NICK WILDE AND JUDY HOPPS '' he says "Wow, we got Nick," Judy says. '' Yeah, '' Nick says, looking not so cheerful, but inside, 100% happy. "For being our best cops, for arresting thugs, and even ... savages, you are the best pair of the month, congratulations to the two," says Bogo THE END Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Relative to Nick Wilde Category:Relative to Judy Hopps